Youre not in Asgard anymore
by 19Tarus97
Summary: The God of Mischief always gets what he wants and knows how to get it. But what happens when Odin sends him off to earth to learn how to be a better person and not just some snob of a prince...
1. prolouge

**You're not in Asgard anymore…**

This is my new story and I'm still working on it, but this is just a taste. ;) Enjoy.

SPOV

I knew it was a bad idea to let a complete stranger into my home, especially one who happens to fall from the sky, and in front of me.


	2. Chapter 1

**You're not in Asgard anymore…**

**Ch1**

The chains rattled with the movements that Loki's hands were making as he was escorted down the great hall; on his way to meet Odin. Frigga and Thor were standing side by side; next to the great king's throne, waiting for Loki to be escorted inside by the guards.

The grand doors slowly began to open with the god of mischief entering the room. A giant smirk was plastered on his face when he saw his audience.

"Well isn't this nice, the whole family is together again." Loki said his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop it Loki! We are not here to recall the past." Odin said hitting his staff to the ground; the sound echoed throughout the hall.

"Then what gives me the honor of meeting all of you" Loki replied. Odin leaned back against his throne.

"I offer you a chance to redeem yourself" Loki narrowed his eyes at the all father, "And in what way will I be redeeming myself." Odin sighed, "You will be sent off to Earth." Loki's eyes widened in disbelief, his gaze went to Frigga who averted his gaze; then to Thor who just held his head high. Loki clenched his fists, "Is that all?"

Odin stood up and looked down at Loki, "yes, but you will be removed of your magic until you learn to acknowledge that what you have done is wrong." Loki stared with an incredulous look on his face.

"And what if I refuse?" Odin smirked and leaned in, "you will be sent back to your cell and left there for the rest of your life." Loki thought carefully; pondering his choices, he then straightened up and with equal intensity on his gaze said, "I choose, Earth"

Frigga blew a sigh of relief while Thor smiled; relived of the choice his brother made.

"Very well, Earth it is.

**Authors Note: **

Sorry if it's small, I'll be making it longer the farther it goes. Anyway hope you like it and until next time. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're not in Asgard anymore…**

**Ch2**

**SPOV**

Well today was a pretty normal day for me so far. I woke up; got ready for my classes. Ate along the way, went to my job at the bar. Yup, all in all normal.

That's where the routine ended.

On my way home I noticed the sky started to change, the atmosphere around me started to crackle with thunder and lighting. _I didn't hear there was going to be a storm today? _My pace quickened when I heard the lighting getting louder and closer towards me. Just then above me, the clouds started to form into circular formation. I completely stopped and stared with my mouth ajar at what was happening before me, inside the circular creation I saw a dark figure appear coming down from it; no, more like falling down! That broke my daze, I hurriedly searched for someone to help me but it was no use everyone was probably already asleep. So, instead I rummaged for a softer landing, _aha!_ On top of a dumpster there was an old worn out looking mattress, _better than nothing_. I grabbed a hold of the mattress and dragged it towards; from where I suspect, this thing will land on. _Please let me be right_, as I looked up again it was getting closer, I moved a few paces back and crossed my fingers preying I calculated correctly. I shut my eyes and bit my tongue to hold back my scream when I heard the "thump" of its landing.

I reluctantly opened my eyes, and gave a huge sigh of relief when this; apparently person, landed on the mattress. I cautiously walked over and examined him; he seemed alright nothing appeared to be out of place but what was with his clothes? I shrugged it off and crouched down to get a better look; besides the strange clothing he was extremely handsome, he was pale and had long shoulder length black hair, I couldn't see his eyes so I gently reached out and brushed his dark hair out of his face, his eyes were closed so I couldn't see their color but his eyelashes were long and just as dark and thick as his hair is. I was entirely captivated by him that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his start the stir, just then his eyes snapped open and were now staring directly at mine.

**LPOV**

This has got to be the worst landing I have ever done in my life, yet I don't seem to be hurting anywhere; the only thing that's bothering me is the smells around me, it's quite pungent the strong scent of urine of some kind and other rotten things. But that's not the only aroma that caught my attention this one's different much for pleasant, this fragrance smelled like flowers and it was getting stronger by the second that I could almost feel heat radiating off of it. Just then a feather like touch seemed to appear before me, this was starting to aggravate me so I opened my eyes which were met with dark brown ones.

**SPOV **

Green was the first thing that popped into mind, that and just an ounce of intimidation, but of course my mind couldn't handle this much excitement so one word elucidated it all, _whoa._

_A/N _

_very late and im very sorry but still enjoy :)_


End file.
